


дан приказ умереть

by simbay



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Betrayal, Character Study, Gen, Missing Scene, doubts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: Все зависело от точки зрения. Джек хотел был героем, но оказался злодеем. Тимоти ничего не хотел, лишь выплатить долги; в итоге героем возможно предстоит стать ему.
Kudos: 3





	дан приказ умереть

**Author's Note:**

> ?????????  
> игнорирую длс к тройке, тимоти не размазня

— Знаешь, я чувствую себя полным идиотом. Как там говорили? Один раз ошибусь — позор тебе. Два — позор мне. А я прыгаю на эти грабли уже... Ну, точно не скажу. Но аналогию ты поняла. Поняла же?  
Вообще-то, он не курил. Обычно. Но когда прицеливаешься в одиночку, дым от сигареты хорошо помогает прикинуть, насколько силен был ветер. Позиции, прочая дрянь, которая была важна каждому снайперу. Он таким не был, но, тем не менее...  
В вулкане был штиль. Лишь лава с треском текла по камням.  
— Целься лучше, сахарный.  
Голос Мокси по эхо-связи звучал как вживую, сладко, тягуче. Слухи говорили, что у нее был доступ почти ко всем вышкам на планете, а потому лучше нее информацию продавать не мог никто. Сложно было сказать; на Элписе он этого как-то не заметил, а после было уже совсем не до опровержения тайн. Мокси знала _много_ — и этого вполне был достаточно.  
Иногда — даже слишком.  
Умела шантажировать только так. Больные точки находила лучше, чем Нина.  
Гиперионовские винтовки были хороши, хотя во время лунной бойни Тимоти больше полюбил подарок Хаммерлока, ту самую, без прицела — била она мощно, да и в ближнем бою ею было драться удобней. Она, как боевой трофей, валялась без дела в комнате, но Тимоти раз в неделю проверял ее, чтобы не заклинило. Не было смысла, казалось бы — он окончательно продался Гипериону, потерял лицо, имя, личность; стал копией Джека, но почему-то такая простая работа виделась Тимоти той единственной ниточкой, что могла вывести его из превращения в копию Джека окончательно.  
Убить Джека из винтовки Гипериона было бы кощунством. Так ему казалось. Потому что, значит, он слишком привык к этой фирме, той, что поломала всю его жизнь и сделала лишь тенью.  
А потому, словно вернувшись к истокам, тем временам, когда они вшестером покоряли поверхность крошки-луны, Тимоти целился из винтовки Хаммерлока. Джейкобс? Неважно. Другая фирма, другие принципы работы. Выстрелит — и все, конец лояльности. Винтовка в его руках была не просто оружием, а последней ступенью, где тень Джека обретала собственные черты, имя — и затем растворялась в песках Пандоры. Навечно.  
Винтовка без прицела была хороша тем, что отблеск от него не мог его выдать.  
Джек стоял у панели в Хранилище и выжидал. Он был мрачен, ждал Искателей, что шли чумным парадом за его головой. Рядом, заряжая ключ, словно ангел парила Лилит. Тимоти было бы ее жаль, но она пыталась убить его — вместе с Мокси, правда — а еще наградила Джека чертовым ожогом, который тот потом подарил и Тимоти. Время лечило, но в последнее время он стал что-то больно злопамятным.  
Они убили Ангел! Вот, что кричал Джек по эхо-связи.  
Мою дочь, мое сокровище...  
Тимоти было жалко Ангел. Но он общался с ней достаточно близко, чтобы понять, что Искатели сделали это вовсе не потому, что были плохими и гадкими, отнюдь — последовали ее воле. А сам бы он не сумел. Может, время и закаляло, но собственными руками лишить жизни девочку, что в жизни ничего плохого нарочно не сделала... Ну, ничего плохого по меркам Пандоры, конечно же.  
Он бы не смог.  
— Почему ты подумала, что я не сдам тебя Джеку при первой же возможности? — Тимоти наблюдал за названным издали и усмехался все сильнее с каждой секундой, когда как лицо босса становилось лишь угрюмей. — Представь, что я предам тебя сейчас и пристрелю Искателей.  
— Тогда Джек пристрелит тебя.  
Мокси сказала это без обиняков, просто — потому что это было правдой. Джек хотел убить их лично. Он не знал, что уже давно был отключен от системы Новый-Вы усилиями их и самого Тимоти, что согнал большую часть охраны из информационного порта, что был ядром бессмертия, на другой опорный пункт. Мало кто знал, что именно за крепость находилась в Файрстоуне.  
— Тогда я умру во славу Гипериона, — промурлыкал Тимоти и рассмеялся. Тихо, эхо тут могло сыграть против него. — Ты очень проницательная. Тебе никто до этого не говорил? Будешь так раскрывать людей, даже такой безнадежный дурак, как я, в конечном итоге перережет тебе глотку.  
— Думаешь, таких не было?  
Мокси говорила с ним, как старая знакомая. Словно не было взрыва на Гелиосе, словно она не пыталась убить Джека и не сбежала после этого из Конкордии. До покушения они вполне мило болтали, Тимоти тогда обладал харизмой девственника — так и было, собственно — а Мокси, словно чуя, что от Джека в нем была лишь внешность и голос, игралась, мило болтала. Ей наверняка льстило, что Тимоти повелся не только на ее внешность, но и на ум.  
Потом, правда, любовь завяла.  
Но почему-то Тимоти все равно согласился на ее предложение. Они оба хорошо знали — его верность Гипериону была пустышкой. Сбежит в любой удобный момент.  
Искатели всегда побеждали финального босса и убивали монстра хранилища — так было заведено на Пандоре, Тимоти и сам успел побывать в шкуре героя такой безумной истории — а потому от него требовалось лишь ждать и наблюдать. Но если Джек все же окажется сильнее... Если Воин разобьет Искателей...  
Тут наступал его черед.  
— Не сомневаюсь, что ты убила их с особой жестокостью, — отчеканил с ухмылкой Тимоти и затянулся. — Надеюсь, меня не будет в их числе. Ну, знаешь, а то еще назовут тебя не Безумной Мокси, а там... не знаю, Мокси Убийцей Джека Два-С-Половиной.  
— Два с половиной? — со смехом переспросила она.  
— На одного натравила Искателей, второго пристрелишь сама, а половинка — это за Гелиос.  
Тимоти, очевидно, шутил; он боялся (почему-то, хотя, с логической точки зрения, ему должно было быть плевать), что Мокси шутку не оценит или скажет, что над таким не смеются, но в ответ по эхо-связи раздался звук, напоминающий нечто среднее между фырканьем и смешком. Ладно, удалось. Ну и отлично.  
Раньше Тимоти сказал бы себе — дескать, почему ты вообще якшаешься с женщиной, что пыталась тебя убить? Но он собирался предать Гиперион в любом случае. Если Джек победит, то проживет он не дольше Искателей, потому что Тим был готов выпустить ему пулю в висок. Если проиграет — его тень растворится в ночи. Исход в любом случае был один. Лилит получит ключ, она с остальными Алыми... как их там, не важно, начнут восстанавливать Пандору, а сам Тимоти сбежит куда-нибудь в снежные дали, поближе к Южному Шельфу. Говорят, там нуждались в тех, кто умел разбираться в гиперионовских машинах.  
А Тимоти на этом собаку съел.  
— Но ты все еще не ответила на мой вопрос. Юлишь?  
Томно рассмеявшись, Мокси прошептала ответ эротическим тоном, таким, словно не признавалась в заговоре, а пыталась затащить его в постель. Примерно так же она говорила, когда связывалась и как бы невзначай спрашивала, не хочет ли мистер Лоуренс — она намеренно называла его исключительно по имени, видимо, тем самым пробуждая заснувшее настоящее «я» — стать гнусным предателем, что не просто проделает в голове Красавчика Джека сквозную Дыру, но еще и обеспечит себе спасение в случае, если поехавший маньяк вдруг нарушит законы жанра и победит.  
Голос у нее был приятным, и Тимоти тогда ненароком вслушался — все же, пусть он и не смотрел на нее таким же щенячьим взглядом, как пару лет назад на Элписе, она все равно ему нравилась. Чем-то. Умные женщины умели привлекать. Умные женщины, способные убить... тоже.  
Это все дурное влияние Джека, он был уверен. С Нишей у них были максимум дружеские отношения, приятельские — иногда пили вместе и жаловались друг другу на этого психопата. Дружба дружбой, но вкус заразителен.  
— Я была уверена, _Тимоти_ , потому что ты один из немногих людей в этой мерзкой конторке, что сохранил способность мыслить рационально. Вряд ли тебе захочется полезать в стеклянный гроб, если Джек умрет — а инвесторам наверняка потребуется доказательство его гибели. Труп на серебряном блюдечке..  
— Даже не поспоришь.  
— Тем более, Тим, — Мокси сделала особое ударение на его имени, и голос ее приобрел более серьезные нотки, — тебе на самом деле был нужен лишь повод для того, чтобы отвернуться от Джека. Ты хороший человек. Или я не права?  
Смотрела в самую душу. Понятно, почему Джек ее опасался.  
— Это потому, что я не раскрыл твой секрет?  
Тимоти тихо рассмеялся, когда Мокси — судя по тону — перестала улыбаться и стальным тоном прошипела:  
— _Мистер Лоуренс_.  
— Да ладно, ты знаешь. Я шучу. У прекрасных дам должны быть свои секреты, как и у двойников поехавших диктаторов.  
Они оба замолчали, пока Тимоти наблюдал за Джеком издали, стараясь не пропустить ни единого его движения. Ему нужно было быть настороже — возможно, тот ощущал, что сейчас ему, по старой традиции, опять вонзят нож в спину, а потому наверняка отправил пару летательных дронов прочесывать местность. С другой стороны, это тогда, на Элписе, Джек скатился в жуткую паранойю, сейчас его мысли были целиком и полностью заняты убийцами Ангел. Гнев, страх. Чем сильнее на него давили, тем больше он выплескивал какую-то одну эмоцию. Джек был нестабилен, опасен, и долгом Искаталей (и Тимоти) было избавить мир от его присутствия.  
Может, стоило позвонить одному старому знакомому, что когда-то обитал на станции Тартар? Он бы наверняка дал парочку дельных советов.  
Хотя, стоило обзавестись собственным мнением.  
— С другой стороны, если я сейчас предам Джека, то потеряю все, — опустив винтовку, Тимоти вздохнул. — Мне дорога лишь туда, где его лицо мало кто знает. Самая задница Пандоры. Сунусь в Убежище — разорвут моментально, в Старую Гавань — еще хуже что-нибудь случится. Как думаешь, хочу ли я все это терять?  
В ответ ему раздалась тишина.  
Мокси хорошо знала, что никто другой бы не согласился. Она связалась с ним, потому что Тимоти сомневался — а ее информаторы донесли до нее эту крохотную информацию. Возможно, в Гиперионе было полно крыс, которые знали куда больше, чем им следовало. Например, что Джек не был один. Иногда Тимоти казалось, что все произошедшее, начиная от Роболюции, освобождения Элписа и всей прочей дряни, что успела случиться за несколько лет с Гиперионом, было чьих-то рук дело.  
Но он не знал имени таинственного манипулятора; даже боялся предполагать, потому что подозревал пару человек.  
Джек хотел был героем, но оказался злодеем. Тимоти ничего не хотел, лишь выплатить долги; в итоге героем возможно предстоит стать ему.  
— Я об этом сильно пожалею... — прохрипел он, чувствуя, как дрожат руки.  
Еще никогда перспектива убийства другого человека его так не пугала.  
Может, он просто привык быть Джеком, и избавляться от такого куска собственной личности было для него чем-то абсолютно диким. Даже если это было во благо себя и других, хотя они-то волновали его в самую последнюю очередь.  
И что же Тимоти выберет?  
Предаст Гиперион — и сможет дать в руки Искателей ключи от Гелиоса. Если тот не будет разорван внутренней грызней еще раньше. Стоило ли верить Мокси, или же она предаст его, если Тимоти попытается связаться с Искателями? Или ей было дело до Пандоры — потому что тут у нее было влияние и возможность дергать за ниточки?  
Предаст Мокси — Гиперион изжарит Пандору до хрустящей корочки. Джек не остановится, он слетел с катушек окончательно в ту самую секунду, когда Ангел закрыла глаза навсегда, а система Новый-Вы не возродила ее вновь.  
Меж двух зол...  
Хотя больно поэтично для этой грызни.  
— Ты знаешь, даже самых отпетых злодеев прощали, — наконец, произнесла Мокси.  
Ее голос звучал глухо, и Тимоти понял — пока не закончит, вопросов она не потерпит.  
— Все зависит от точки зрения, Тимоти. Каким тебя будут видеть Искатели, Лилит и остальные? Двойником сумасшедшего тирана, что пытается найти себе укрытие в стенах Убежища, не пытаясь ничего для этого сделать, или несчастным человеком, которого вынудили принять чужое лицо и личность, что всеми силами готов помочь справедливости восторжествовать?  
— Ты зовешь Алых Налетчиков «справедливостью»?  
Тимоти сощерился, и Мокси пророкотала в ответ:  
— А кто, если не они?  
Меньшее зло. Даль, Атлас, Гиперион. Все несли на планету лишь хаос. Эти тоже — но не в таких масштабах. Тот парень, Роланд, создал их с благой целью. Может, он был единственным настоящим героем этой истории, когда как такие гнусные люди, как сам Тимоти, лишь притворялись ими.  
Когда Джек вскочил на ноги, протянув руку к пистолету на поясе, Тимоти схватился за винтовку.  
— Искатели идут, — монотонно проговорил он, не меняясь в лице.  
Значит, скоро все закончится.  
И он надеялся, что без его помощи.  
— Что бы ты выбрал, быть городской или полевой мышью?  
Внезапный вопрос заставит его замереть, и Тимоти неуверенно скосил взгляд в сторону — конечно, рядом Мокси не было, но... К чему это вообще было?  
— О чем ты?  
— Это одна из басен Эзопа, сахарный. Городская мышь видит все краски жизни, но может сгинуть в любой момент. Полевая живет в безопасности, но быт ее беден. Скажи, кем бы ты хотел быть?  
Замешкавшись, Тимоти неуверенно произнес:  
— Полевой?  
— Врешь, — со смешком произнесла Мокси. И отключилась.  
Она слишком хорошо его знала.  
Как бы Тимоти не пытался убедить себя, что он хочет спокойной жизни, он все же был Искателем где-то глубоко в душе. А все они были сродни городским мышам. Его сердце осталось на Элписе, в его ядре, там, где Лилит вбила пламенный символ Хранилища прямо в лицо Джеку. С тех пор Тимоти играл чужие роли. Роль Джека, а не себя. Роль полевой мыши, хотя пришел из города.  
Природу не обманешь.  
А если Искатели были героями...  
Тимоти возведет винтовку, если это того потребует.


End file.
